Tales of Karakura
:Filler fun for the whole family! Part I: Driving & Life Are Quite Similar "What a pain..." Seireitou Kawahiru, despite operating a full-time martial arts school in Karakura Town, was not one to obey conventional standards among the other humans. He rarely engaged in town events and did not interact with his neighbors very much. At the behest of his students, in order to become more involved with the community, it was decided that he pursue a driver's license to operate a vehicle in japan. After handling the basic paperwork and whatnot, Seireitou made his way to the test zone where he met the driving instructor. "Ahh, if it isn't Kawahiru Seireitou-san! The Taekwondo teacher himself, it's a pleasure to meet you." he spoke as Seireitou let off a chuckle. "Well thank you. I suppose you will be my teacher for the driving test?" to which the instructor nodded and gestured for him to follow. The instructor led Seireitou to the parking lot where the test car was parked and ready for the practice test. "Just like life, it's important to keep a "what if" attitude! Today will be a partnership effort. Now now, it's time to meet your driving partner for today." the instructor spoke as he opened the car door. Inside, in the driver's seat, was a black-haired man wearing a rather which drew a stoic expression apon Seireitou's face. "Greetings. I am Captain Raian Getsueikirite, pleasure to me-" Interrupted, Seireitou's foot crashed through the car as Raian was sent flying through the torn apart car door. "Oii, Kawahiru-san, I told you to have a "what if" attitude. Like, what if you will have to drive with a Captain." he explained as Seireitou, still annoyed, got himself into the car as he shut the door. Disoriented, Raian slowly made his way back to the car. "It is important to check the vehicle for any signs of disturbance and/or to assure that there are no pedestrians around the car that could be overlooked, such as small children!" the instructor explained. Raian peered underneath the car slowly as he moved closer inside. "What if... a child is playing under the car." Suddenly, the car shifted into drive and ran over Raian's body with Seireitou at the wheel. "What if the car suddenly goes into drive." Seireitou remarked. Grasping at his stomach from the pain, Raian slowly made his way to the back of the car. "What if the... child is... playing behind the ca-" But then gets backed up into by the car. "What if the car suddenly goes into reverse." "Bastard, stop fucking around!" Raian roared in protest. "I am here to seriously get my driver's license!" "Getsueikirite-san, you know, is trying to get a membership at a DVD store." the instructor then stated. "How is that serious?!" Seireitou retorted. Finally, the two got into the car, with Raian now at the wheel as the driving commenced. "Now, we must keep attentive to all possible situations that could occur along the road. For instance. What if the light suddenly turns red? What if people cross the road out of the blue? You're doing well, Raian-san, make sure to keep it up at this speed." But then... The car began to speed up a bit faster. "G-Getsueikirite-san, you may be moving a bit too fast. You need to r-relax and focus!" the instructor pleaded. Raian was holding the wheel, pulling himself up close as he stared out the front window. "What if... I really am getting a bit nervous." "What kind of "what if" driving is that?! You're completely nervous!" answered Seireitou from the passenger's seat. Raian continued to speed up as they soon reached seventy-two miles per hour. Seireitou's eyes became narrowed and further annoyed as he stared at Raian. "What if... a bomb was planted onto the seat by a god of death and that the car must move at 70 miles an hour or else it will go off?!" "The death god is you! Oi, instructor, what do we do?! This guy is serious to a fault!" Seireitou called out. Raian continued driving at that speed, driving straight through a curved road path. "S-curve! And you don't give a daaaaaamn!" the instructor cried "No..." mumbled Raian. "What if... on the edge of the curve... on the S-curve..." ~ Long story about Nanako Sohara, a female who waited for her husband to return from the war for five years. ~ "And so..." Raian finished. "Yeah right! The HEEEELL was that?! That shit was too long!" Seireitou roared in defiance. Raian finally came to a sudden stop at the train tracks. The instructor attempted to stop his fear-induced crying as Seireitou looked toward him with his narrowed usual expression. "Why are you crying?" he asked rhetorically. "E-Even here, you have to ask... What if a train will come." the instructor explained while trying to calm himself down. "But luckily, since this is a test course, we won't have to wor-" "No! Wait just a moment!" Raian stated as he shut his eyes, opening them wide. "I can hear it!" "No you can't." Seireitou dismissed. "That is definitely a train!" Raian insisted as he noticed a train approaching and there, on the tracks, lay a woman... "T-That's... Nanako-chan!" he called out. "Without my husband... I have no reason to live." Nanako softly spoke while laying on the tracks. With a powerful kick, Raian opened the car door and jumped into action. "No! I can still... I can still save her!" Seireitou stared in silence. In the last split second, Raian saved Nanako from the train. "Bakayarō! Suicide is never the answer!" Raian spoke. "But I... Without my husband, I..." Nanako tried to answer. "No! You must move forward and continue living!" Raian answered. Only to be revealed that Nanako doesn't actually exist and it's all a part of Raian's imagination. "NANAKO-CHAN." cried Raian as Seireitou drove the car straight over him, reaching the other side of the tracks. "Kawahiru-san, perhaps it is best to skip "what if" driving." the instructor then expressed. "Yeah..." Seireitou answered in agreement. "Na...nako...-chan..." muttered the unconscious Raian. Part II Part III ~END~